She Once Loved Him
by Tootsie Roll 88
Summary: Hermione loved him, deeply, and now she suffers because of her actions. She wrote her deepest thoughts in a letter, and now it is too late for the man she once loved to save her.


Hermione was running fast down the hall with tears streaming down her face. As she was running, a piece of paper fell out of her robes.  
  
"Hermione, wait!" Harry screamed, running after her. Harry stopped when he saw the piece of paper sitting in the middle of the hallway. He bent down and picked it up. When he opened it up, tears filled in his eyes. He silently read what was on the paper.  
  
There is so much pain. I feel like there is an empty hole  
inside of me. I want to fill that hole. I want to make the  
pain go away. No matter what I do or say the pain stays. It  
grows stronger everyday. I don't know if I can take this much  
longer. I always seem like I am a very happy person, but I'm  
not. I need somebody or something to help with the way I feel.  
Even this writing doesn't help. I wish I could feel happier.  
Every time I think I am, one little things pops up, and I'm  
depressed again. No one really knows how I feel. They think  
that school and grades are all I think about and that's what  
makes me happy, but it doesn't. Why can't everybody see that it  
doesn't! Why can't anybody see that I'm unhappy? Doesn't  
anybody care about me? Obviously not, because nobody has asked  
how I am or showed any concern towards me! Nobody cares at all!  
For once, why can't somebody care about me? People think just  
because I'm smart and spend a lot of time in the library that I  
can't be depressed. People don't think I have time to be  
depressed. Well, guess what, they're wrong! Maybe next time,  
people will think twice about other people rather then  
themselves for once! Maybe I can make people listen to me! No,  
no matter what I do nobody will care. That's the way it has  
always been. Don't you agree? Maybe I should listen to what  
the numbers are telling me. Our numbers are not the same,  
therefore, we aren't compatible, but I wanted to believe we  
were. I wanted to ignore the numbers and to believe we had  
something, but then you had to go and ruin it, didn't you! You  
had to be stupid and go after Cho, didn't you! Well, guess  
what, you ruined it for yourself! You had to be a selfish  
bastard and go after her, no matter how much you hurt somebody  
else! You are way to blind to see that you could've had a  
perfect girl, but you just had to be stupid! Harry, by now you  
know that this is all about you. You've made me like this! I  
hope you suffer and burn in hell you sick bastard! You'll never  
know the pain you've caused me! We could've been together. We  
could've lived our whole life together and have children. But  
that will never happen until you can decide between us! If you  
are reading this, Harry, it's too late and you screwed up! I'm  
sorry, but it's over. I can't take this anymore. Goodbye.  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S. I guess the numbers were right. They never fail.  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Everything was a blur because his eyes were filled with so many tears. He had to find Hermione. He had to clear everything up. He knew where she would be. She has always used this spot as a hiding space. He knew this because he watched her all of the time. He went to the one eyed witch. He didn't care if anybody saw him, because his number one concern right now was Hermione. He pulled out his wand and said, "Dissendium," and the statue's hump opened and Harry squeezed inside. He lit up his wand and went down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was Hermione lying on the floor. Harry ran down there and bent down beside her body and held her in his arms. Her body was getting cold. "Hermione," he said, with tears streaming down his face.  
  
Hermione barely opened her eyes. "Harry," is all that came out of her lips. Her voice was very faint.  
  
"Oh Hermione, why didn't you tell me? We could've solved this long ago, please tell me it isn't too late."  
  
"Harry," she said again. She closed her eyes for a bit, then opened them. "I'm afraid.it is too late. I shouldn't have had.to say anything, you.should've known. I told you it would be too late. I only have.a little time left." It took Hermione a very long time to say this. The words were coming harder to come out.  
  
"Please don't leave me, you can't!" he said. Tears were streaming madly down his face. He couldn't take the pain. It was way too much for him to handle.  
  
"I'm afraid.I have to. I blame.you for this Harry. You've.caused me this pain, and now, I'm.taking my life. I hope you feel.so much pain that you.can't stand it, then.times that times ten, and you'll know.the pain you have caused me," she said. Her words were becoming almost unbearable to leave her mouth.  
  
Her harsh words just cut through Harry. He couldn't believe his ears. "But, Hermione, I love you, you can't just leave me," he said.  
  
"I once.loved you too," she said, "But now that's changed. I don't feel.sympathy or love for you.anymore. All I feel.is hatred, and now, I'm glad.I'm leaving you, goodbye Harry."  
  
Those were Hermione's last, dying words, as she closed her eyes and rested her head. Her breathing had stopped and her body went cold. All Harry could do was blame himself, so, refusing to believe what Hermione had said to him, laid down beside her, and decided to lay there until he died belong Hermione's side. Nobody found them until two years later, and it looked like they both died out of loved, but no one knew the real story about what happened. Eventually their "love" turned out to be a romantic story for every young, and old, heart. Their death inspired others to love with all of their heart. 


End file.
